Dark Side
by arkofaura
Summary: After being gone for ten months, Erik is pleased to know that he is still the top predator in the cities food chain of Poke-morph criminals, crime lords, and hackers. But how will he fair against those new robots the police have, or that new cop that just isn't what he seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Arkofaura here finally back from my disappearance. Okay what actually happened is my old laptop broke down on my and I had to wait until I could get enough money to get a new laptop! But all that matters is that I'm back and I'm ready to type some more! And when I got the new laptop I was thinking how to repay all the loyal readers of Aura Runes and I thought that maybe they would like a new story. **

**If your a new reader to my stories, then the top paragraph doesn't concern you. **

**This will be Chapter one of a new story. Warning, this might have darker themes than my last story. And by might I mean it will. So if your not into that, I apologize. Also I'm out of writing practice so my first couple chapters might be a little rough. **

**Chapter One **

The entire city was on full alert, the police were everywhere with both humans, Pokémon, and technology working together to find the culprit who had broken into Regalia Labs, stolen several experiments, and set the entire buildings ablaze. Setting the place on fire wasn't really necessary, but it was a great distraction that could've worked either with the criminals, or against them depending on how they used it. Stoutlands were leading the police men through the now cleared out streets. But ahead of them, ten blocks away was the three culprits of the crime.

All three of the culprits ran through the rain each carrying a large gym bag that rattled like it was full of rocks or metal parts. The truth was, both. The bags were full of evolution stones, and experimental technology. But why evolution stones? Well all three of the criminals were Poke-morphs, a mix between Pokémon and human. Evolution stones like their name sake evolved Pokémon, but they powered up Poke-morphs like Protein or Iron would for a normal Pokémon.

And if you weren't a Poke-morph, you could sell the stones for a pretty penny to the highest bidder. Some people actually made a decent living off of that kind of business.

Branden, one of the men running through the heavy downpour led the way into a parking garage where their get-away vehicle was stored. It was at the back, a large truck that would easily get them out of the city in half an hour. Brandon was the first to the car and already fumbling to get the keys in the lock. He was so nervous, sure he had done stuff like this before, robbery and arson but he still got really nervous about getting caught.

"Come on! We have to get out of here before the Stoutland lead the cops right to us!" Branden's partner in crime Tyler whispered all three men were drenched from head to toe and freezing cold as it was a cold night in the city.

When Brandon unlocked the truck he tossed the bag of stones in the back and was about to get in before somebody shouted "stop". It wasn't the loud stop you'd hear from a cop, it was a quiet sort of shout one that was only meant to get your attention rather than make you freeze in place. But the tone of the shout sent shivers up Braden, Tyler, and Han's spine.

Brandon stopped getting in the car and dared to turn around. He wished he never stopped getting in the car. Brandon froze in terror at who it was, and he wished that it was just a cop. Hell, he would've gone and turned himself in right then and there if he would be protected from who stood only ten meters away.

The man wore a plain mask, without eye holes to see through so Branden didn't know how it was possible to see out of it. But he recognized who it was, it was one of the Big Three. The civilians and cops called them terrorists, children called them bad people, criminals called them nightmares. Running into the cops during a robbery meant prison, running into one of the big three meant death, or a life in the mental ward recovering from metal breakdowns and nightmares.

Without warning the man started walking towards the trio in the truck and the three men started freaking out not knowing whether to preserve their own hides by just running, or getting in the truck and trying to mow the man down.

"I thought that the rumor was that the big three had disappeared for a while!" Tyler shouted, also looking at the man.

"We can beat him guys! It's three against one!" Han shouted taking a fighting position, Han was fighting type Poke-morph and the man in the mask simply watched as Han transformed into his Pokémon form, a Machamp a formidable opponent even to psychics. The masked man watched as a Machamp replaced the man that had been standing there and with on of his four hands, he motioned for the other two to get out of there.

Han stomped over too the man in the mask who was waiting patiently, the concrete spider webbing with cracks underneath his giant feet. Han dug his hands into the ground and ripped out chunks of concrete before he started hurling them at the man who stood still and watched as the large chunks of concrete with a few bars of rebar sticking out of it sail straight for his abdomen. The man moved his arms once and the concrete chucks that were in mid-air were suddenly sent back the other way in a sort of extreme and deadly version of ping pong. Debris from the concrete littered the ground when Han retaliated against the chunks.

Realizing that using ranged attacks against the man that was trying to steal what they had rightfully stole Han charged towards the man, his feet engraving footprints in the concrete below him. Swinging one of his arms towards the man with enough force to take it off, the man turned into a Pokémon smiled as his blow was about to strike.

If the punch was fast enough to be blurry then the man was fast enough to disappear and reappear to the side of Han's arm. The arm was thicker than the mans head and still the man slammed the side of his arm into Han's own arm and a sickening crunch echoed out through the parking garage. Braden at that moment noticed that the man was holding a very strange weapon. It wasn't a blade, but it was a cylinder with a handle that the man was holding onto. The weapon was known as a Tonfa, a foreign weapon.

That meant two things, either the man was from a foreign region or the man had strange tastes in weapons. But that meant little as Brandon pushed the though to the back of his head as he grabbed the gym bag from the truck and took off realizing that he would've faired a better chance if he got in the car. Turning around he saw his friend Han dead on the ground, his arms bent at odd angles and his head snapped back at an impossible angle as well. He also happened to see that Tyler fell as well, a look of horror on his face as the man cut down his friend with the two heavy steel Tonfa.

Brandon ran away but one of his legs met resistance and he face-planted on the floor. He was quickly dragged along the concrete floor, scraping his hands and face as he tried to protect his head. Managing to roll onto his back, Brandon saw the man using a sort of tentacle made out of shadows.

"You seem to be most sensible one out of the three. I commend you on that, but I need to show the city who they fear at night again. After all, I'd say that 10 months of sweet dreams is a good enough break. But sadly your corpses will prove that I'm back." the man hissed before lifting Brandon off the ground so he was flailing in the air with nothing to support him.

"I am the Nightmare." the man hissed before he slammed the Tonfa into Brandon's head and everything went black for Brandon.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Okay maybe he had been a little rough on Brandon, but he was ten months rusty and needed a warm up. Leaving the bodies on the floor, he let go of his hold on the shadows forming the tentacle and Brandon's body dropped to ground. Of course he wasn't dead, but he would be in a straight jacket a couple hours from now.

The man picked up the bags full of stones and experimental machinery.

"Are you done yet? Seriously, ten months of disappearing and you really are slow. Did vacation make you soft?" a voice spoke up from an earpiece and mike underneath his mask.

"I'm heading back to home base. Cut me some slack, I'm ten months rusty, and for you're information I was not vacationing I was retrieving something that could potentially make my job easier." the man whispered back into the ear piece, there was no humor in it. Nightmare leaned over the bodies once more before taking out a small dagger that was hiding inside his sleeve and he threw it with expert precision and the blade imbedded itself into Han's skull with a sickening sound.

The man left but not before slinging all the bags over one shoulder and completely disappearing from sight just as the cops entered the building and the Stoutland began growling at the two corpses and one body.

The cops inspected the bodies, examining wounds and then another police man entered the scene. He wasn't like the others, not because of rank but because of age he was only seventeen years old and already working for the law. He took one look at the dagger embedded in the dead Poke-morphs skull and then radioed in, "We've found three victims who appear to be the suspects. They were attacked when they were attempting to make a get away from the crime scene, I believe that our old friend Nightmare is back in town."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nightmare jumped from island to island in the reverse world with relative ease, as he headed towards the spot he remembered to be home base after ten months. There it was, the spot he'd marked out with an unusual flux of power that only he could sense. Standing in where he thought the exact middle was, Nightmare used his power to teleport into the normal world. With a bright flash of light, Nightmare teleported into the normal world and found himself standing on the window still of a large apartment complex.

"Damn! Three feet over it is then." Nightmare whispered before carefully opening the window with his foot and sliding in before dumping his stuff on the couch before taking a seat himself.

"I'm back." Nightmare said, taking a deep breath before two more entered the room.

The two were his co-workers, his room-mates, and his best friends.

"So you brought dinner?" Aurora asked, she was not the one on the radio.

"I brought the entire Chinese buffet."

"I also hope you got that experimental technology that Regalia Labs was working on." That was Logan, who was on the radio.

Aurora was a Frosslass poke-morph and usually the one who accompanied Nightmare on the excursions and Logan was the shut in, a Porygon-Z morph. Logan was the exception for just about everything and instead of absorbing Evolution stones, he absorbed electronic data. Not only that but he was that hacker of the Big Three.

"Please share some of the Evolution stones with the rest of the class." Aurora

"Sorry teacher but I'm Evolution Stone intolerant so if you could pass some of the electronic data my way that would be nice. So can we open the bags now Erik?"

Erik took off his mask and sighed, still breathing hard from all the teleporting, which wasn't easy to be honest.

"Just let me catch my breath before you guys go tearing into my work! Logan did you copy all the files from Regalia before they burned.

"I had half an hour to spare before the building was nothing more than cinders." Logan bragged.

Tear into it, I'll help myself to the leftovers." Logan said before his two friends jumped on the bags full of stones and other things. Meanwhile, Erik shed the black jacket that he had been wearing and dug into some real food, left overs.

"Also don't forget to vacuum in the morning, absorbing stones as fast as you do gets the carpet dirty." Erik commented as another evolution stone crumbled to dust in Aurora's hand.

Even though he had spent ten months away from town he still had more power than the city

"Oh by the way guys, where is Haunter?" Erik asked

"He's in the back room, sleeping."

"I see, well I think he'll have a pleasant surprise in the morning. And how many jobs have you guys completed over the course of ten months."

"Three each, and we have about twenty jobs from various crime-lords and other various rich people willing to pay."

Erik couldn't help but laugh, three each? Dang, his two best friends were either very lazy when he wasn't around or the jobs that the employers had were out of their league. Either way, Erik didn't have school because he never enrolled it's kind of hard to get into a school when your the regions most wanted so he had time to kill.

Next week was going to be interesting, Nightmare was back in the city and nobody was going to sleep peacefully anymore.

But Erik wouldn't have to worry about those kinds of things until tomorrow.

**So how was that for the first chapter of a new story? Some sort of feed back would be wonderful, maybe a review? Even a PM would work for me. Feed back on how you like or if you have any ideas for it would work as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright before anybody says anything about it in a private message or something along those lines, I will not abandon my first story, it's probably not going to be my main focus for the moment. I will try to update it as often as possible. But I'm pretty sure that any author on will tell you the same thing, working on two stories at once is a pretty big undertaking and the more stories you have the harder it gets to keep updating them all. **

**But anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter Two**

Erik had been roof top jumping for the past hour and he wasn't any where near the meeting location that the employer of his first job had given him. Logan had done Erik a favor in contacting the crime-lord and they set up the date. Haunter was doing a fairly well job of keeping up with Erik and Erik had spent an hour that morning with Haunter painting on a new mask.

The new mast had sharp green eyes that were wavy, like they weren't all there and the mouth had rows of jagged teeth that looked like they could tear through anything. Whether it be steel or flesh or possibly concrete, although Erik didn't know why a monster would want to take a bite out of the street.

The meeting spot was on the roof of the Regalia office building, twenty stories high and barely guarded. Meaning that it was the perfect meeting spot, no cameras on the roof and the only guards were in the main room when you first walked in. Erik smiled, although nobody could see it underneath his mask. After another gathering Haunter in his arms so he wouldn't fall behind, Erik sped up his pace.

Now doubling his pace wind rushed past his mask, ruffling his hair which was dyed as he did every time he went out. Yes the apartment had over thirty colors of dye in the bathroom. The large hoodie that he normally wore resisted against the wind but to no avail and it flapped around as if trying to pull Erik away from the meeting. But after fifteen minutes of going over forty over the rooftops, Erik landed at the meeting place and let Haunter go. Haunter immediately disappeared, like he was agitated from the rough trip.

Erik knew what Haunter was up to, he was surveying the area for himself and anybody trying a sneak attack on Erik would find themselves attacked from behind by a Pokémon who honestly didn't care for anybody's life, with the exception of Aurora, Logan, and Erik. Erik however stood at the center of the roof with his head slightly bowed as if he were praying, even though he knew that any gods had abandoned him a long time ago. Erik was really surveying the area just like Haunter but instead of using his eyes, he was connecting to the shadows that covered the roof.

"Come out I know you're there Vincent, crime lord of the south part of the city." Erik hissed through his mask, not pleased that the crime lord of his caliber would stoop to hiding.

Vincent dressed in a black suit and blood red tie stood up from hiding behind one of the large vents that ran across the top of the building.

"I see you came, Nightmare." Vincent said with a pleased smile on his face as he walked away from the vents with his hands up the universal sign language for, 'I'm unarmed and peaceful'. All though Erik knew that Vincent was anything but innocent.

"So crime-lord, what do you want. You summoned me here, so tell me what the job is." Erik's hands were at his side and at a moments notice he could pull three throwing knives from each hand and toss them with freakishly good accuracy, almost always hitting something that could cause a fatal wound or be disabling.

"Nightmare, I have come to you to ask for you to retrieve an item for me. I want a stone."

"What kind of stone, I could travel from here to a number of were-houses and collect many Evolution stones for you."

"No, the one I want is in the hands of the Regalia's main building at the city center. I know that it is in Lab 5 on the twentieth floor, but it is too heavily guarded for me or my men to get it. It's the opposite of this building here." Vincent tapped his foot on the roof.

"I understand, but now we can talk prices."

"A your services are never cheap but I know from experience that you never fail a mission." Vincent said bowing a bit to show respect.

"Five hundred thousand credits, take it or leave it."

Vincent's face drained of color, and Erik's suspicions were correct, the idiot was in debt.

"Deal." Vincent's voice was less confident and a little shaky.

"When do you want the stone?"

"As soon as you can get it but no later than the end of the month." Vincent said a little more desperate.

"Very well, I will have the stone before the end of the month." Erik said before turning around and jumping off the roof in the direction he had came from, Haunter appearing in his arms. Erik didn't know what did it, maybe it was just nostalgia or maybe it was something that Vincent had said but a few memories that Erik thought he had locked up surfaced.

Gritting his teeth, Erik pushed the memories back down into the cage they had come from. But one memory just refused to go back to where Erik locked them up and he was forced to re-live it again.

_Erik walked through the streets of town a simple hood covered his head and made his way through the crowd which flowed like syrup across the streets. Nobody was aware of it but hidden underneath his jacket, Erik carried and unusually large knife, it was almost fit to be a short sword. He was only 8 and it was his first mission, an assassination which was ordered by Gerald, Vincent's father and previous crime-lord. His target was supposedly supposed to be some back-alley punk who didn't pay his debt to Gerald. _

_Erik knew where the punk, whose name had been left off the record was supposed to be hanging out in one of the back alleys. He was either with his friends or alone, either way Erik was to complete his mission. The payment was supposed to be 10000 credits, enough to buy Erik enough food for a year even if he was homeless. After this job it would be impossible to return to the orphanage, not after he was a killer. But the orphanage had never really accepted him, even though the accepted all the other Poke-morphs. _

_Erik walked away from the streets and down one of the trash-ridden alleys were the stray Pokémon scurried under a dumpster to avoid him. It wasn't him that was scaring them, it was the Haunter floating behind him. As he rounded a corner he walked into the gang and sitting on top of a dumpster was his quarry. There was about six or seven other around the area and they all stopped to look at Erik as he rounded the corner. Only his quarry didn't look at him because he was to busy smoking to notice. _

_Erik took a step forward and immediately one of the gang members stepped in front of him, "Lost little boy? This isn't home so turn around and leave." He was easily 6 feet and 7 inches. Instantly, the large knife under his jacket was in Erik's hand and he quickly imbedded the blade in the gang members stomach before making it exit the body in one of the most painful and destructive ways, through his side. It easily killed the gang member, and it painted the alley walls and the ground a crimson red. _

_The other gang members either pulled out weapons or looked un-sure of taking the little kid who had just brutally murdered their biggest member with a large knife that was now stained with blood although the boy looked to be un-touched by the mans blood. He pointed his knife at his quarry who had finally noticed that his 'friend' was on the ground with half his internal organs sprawled across the ground. _

_"Give him to me and none of you will have to die." Erik growled under his breath, just loud enough for his quarry to hear him._

_His quarry heard that, spit the cigarette out of his mouth and hopped off the dumpster. He was about to turn the other way and run into the maze of alleyways but immediately the other members grabbed him and threw him towards Erik. It was quick and clean, one swipe and the quarry's head was off his body. Erik cleaned his knife off on the man's body and hid it again._

_"Good doing business with you." Erik bowed a bit before turning around, mission complete. _

Erik finally shoved the memory down and tripled his speed which Haunter did not agree with but they made excellent time in making it back to home. Haunter disappeared and went wherever he did when he was mad. Erik muttered a small apology to Haunter before getting on the laptop that was sitting on a small coffee table. It was about time to do some research, because he needed to figure out a way to get into Regalia's main building.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours later, Erik had already changed into his 'lazy' clothes and Logan and Aurora had returned from school. Logan had entered the computer and done most of the research for Erik and they formulated a plan that included all three of them and Haunter.

"So we all have our jobs, and the deadlines are the end of the month." Erik said relaxing on the couch.

"Yes, and I do believe that you have the hardest job out of all of us Erik. You are still rusty from your ten month 'vacation'. So are you sure you can just lounge around instead of training?" Logan said in a stupid robotic voice coming from the laptop before he exited it appearing on the couch.

"You should take your own advice Logan."

"Now, now boys calm down. We've got some shopping to do, and we've got a party to attend." Aurora said, still standing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I hope everybody happy for the release of three chapters in my new story and I will apologize because this is actually a bit late. A bit late might be a bit of a stretch, this is a week or two late mostly because my inspiration sort of left me and my attention was dragged over to excessive hours in Minecraft and Youtube. But now I'm back as long as I can keep most of my attention on this story, I will also be trying to make my chapters longer so there will be more to read when I do release the chapters. Flames from now on will be ignored so if I see anything that I deem rude I will ignore it from now on. **

**I don't own Pokémon that honor goes to some guy in Japan who's probably very wealthy. Also I would like to point out that TGR83 had a couple of questions about the story that I don't really have an idea how to implement it into the story to explain it well so at the end of this chapter I might do a couple of 'Reports' to explain some of the way my little universe will work. A good question that my buddy TGR83 had was how evolution stones power up Poke-morphs and how the electronic data works with Logan. That will be the first thing that I explain in the first report and I might hint at some things in later chapters such as later Missions or story arcs in this Fan Fiction. It should also be noted that the page has crashed on me several times and what was not saved at that point was lost making it so that I lost loads of what I had written so that has slowed me down quite considerably. **

**I will also like to challenge you a bit and ask you if you can guess what this story was inspired by. You don't have to PM me or review to tell me but if you're so confident in your answer then go ahead and tell me. **

**Chapter Three**

Erik quite literally had the rich people of the city eating out of his hands, and he prided himself on the little joke that he made. His sense of humor didn't come out very often and when it did it usually wasn't enough to make anybody smile but the man himself even though he wasn't an adult quite yet. Erik was indeed apart of the party that was set up by Regalia's own president for his daughter. She was turning what age? Sixteen? Seventeen? Erik didn't really pay attention for most of the lecture on the party that Logan gave him except for how to get to the stone on the twentieth floor. It would be easy to get there seeing that the party he was serving at was on the fifteenth floor.

Many people would try and use more conventional methods, such as just sneaking into the building through ducts, which was actually apart of the plan but just at a later time, it would occur after the distraction started and Erik made his way out of the party area, through the kitchen, to the bathroom in which he had hid his mask and black jacket as well as a fresh pair of black jeans in the reverse world. But then if he could just go to the reverse world and back, why didn't he just use the reverse world, pop in the lab and take the stone and then pop back out.

The thing was with the reverse world, the dimensions never really fit properly so fifty feet up in the real world could be two feet up in the reverse or it could three thousand. The dimensions always shifted making it hard to tell, but that was with moving around and not exact points. If you went to the biggest stall at the back of the men's bathroom and teleported to the reverse world put the clothes down before teleporting back without moving an inch you could expect to be in the exact same spot.

So moving through the reverse world was dangerous, like the time when he returned from his trip and thought that he would come out in the living room and instead came out on the window ledge. The reverse world decided to move a bit, and luckily he didn't come out in a wall and either suffocated or was violently torn apart as the wall separated his torso from his legs.

The party room consisted of about fifty guests, and about thirty Pokémon. Ten servers were out on the floor at once offering drinks and refreshments to the guests as they mingled with one another. Erik had seen at least five of the rich people that he had done a job for in the past, there was Sir Lodonberg. He just called himself sir for a reason nobody really knew, and Erik had assassinated a rival for him and gained himself enough pocket money to buy a five story mansion. Aurora was very disappointed when he didn't at least try to find a mansion. Miss Rivel was particularly snotty, and in fact she was as arrogant as she was wide which was to say that she was very, very wide. Nobody had the courage to tell the overly obese woman that she had chocolate smeared all over her face. Nobody wanted to tell her that she was also choking the Pokémon that she seemed to be carrying for some odd reason. That poor Skitty.

Erik had been assigned to carry a tray of chocolates around and serve them to everybody. The tray itself was probably worth more than three months rent, it was made of silver and the handles were decorated in such a way that they looked like Dragonair with their eyes close. It was rather peaceful actually, if Erik wasn't force to watch as Miss Rivel, who was still single feasted on half the chocolates over the tray. It was absolutely disgusting and Erik reminded himself that if anybody would give him a job to assassinate her, he would do it for half of what he normally charged. The city didn't need that kind of sweet tooth mixed with obesity, it was awful seeing as many people were struggling just to feed themselves old loaves of bread.

No, Erik would not go noble and start feeding people and donating to charity. To do so would bring himself lots of attention, and that would be bad because attention meant investigations, and investigations meant lots of unnecessary killing to keep important secrets. So he would leave the poor alone, and the police force would leave his 'normal' life alone. If you could call it normal, anyways. It mostly consisted of searching through Regalia's databases that Logan had hacked and learning what they had worked to learn. So in a way Erik was going to school, just from the comfort of his home and he wasn't learning conventional things like history and calculus. He was learning more about what the best way to take down a Charizard-morph with two fingers and a bit of electricity, or how it was possible for a flying Poke-morph to ground five bolts of high powered electricity before it finally was knocked unconscious.

How that was any use to him, he didn't know but Erik found it to more relevant that learning how to do the quadratic formula in his line of work. He wasn't going to be doing math problems in his targets blood when he was done killing them. That was a little gruesome even for him, even though some of his kills were very gruesome. Like that time he was forced to rip the target's arms off to keep him from trying to remove his mask. Erik wouldn't even let the dead know his secrets, and there were some secrets that he didn't even tell his best friends.

He walked away from Miss Rivel who was done feasting on his chocolates and began to sample some of the strawberries in the chocolate fountain. Dodging a couple of guests who were having an, energetic conversation that involved a lot of flailing arms and many trips to the chocolate fountain in the corner of the party room. A Bisharp walked up to Erik and Erik keeping up with the disguise of a good server offered him some chocolates. The Bisharp took two, and Erik didn't know how he managed to weave through the crowd without dropping the sweets before he handed one of them to his trainer. The trainer of the Bisharp was about 30 years of age, and had heavily gelled hair which was pure white, whether it was natural or not, Erik couldn't quite tell. The man looked over to Erik and a small but very real shudder ran down his spine, it felt like the eyes behind those glasses were peering into his soul and uncovering all of his secrets.

Even the one that he hadn't told his friends yet, what type of Poke-morph that he was, they never really questioned him on it just like he never questioned their loyalty to him. And in return the three had a relationship that Erik would go as far to say that it was stronger than the connection that normal friend shared. But that didn't mean there wasn't times when the strength of the foundation supporting their connection was tested, because that happen more often that Erik would've liked.

The man that was looking at him had the feel like he belong in a lab, experiment and trying to make better technology for the future of mankind, he just needed the lab coat and a sadistic smile and the mad scientist look would be complete. The man was Mr. Regalia himself, owner of the Regalia Labs company. He was the man that through creative ways was able to keep his company on top of the businesses of the city without resorting to back door deals. He was also the man who kept stocking the police with new weapons and kept donating money to the police force. After all with the amount of Evolution stones in his possession, all the criminal Poke-morphs made his labs a prime target.

Even if Erik was an insanely powerful Poke-morph in his own right, the look that he got from the man was to much and he weaved his way through the crowd. But he realized that in doing so, he'd met somebody equally as scary for a stealth mission as the big man himself. It was a teenager about his age, seventeen. The boy had golden blonde hair that shone as if it was actually made of gold and for a second Erik wondered how his neck could handle hair that looked that heavy. His eyes were a dark grey color, like that before a storm and Erik did a bit of an aura check. His aura sensing skills weren't as finely tuned as those of the famous Lucario but they weren't anything to be laughed at either. Erik wouldn't be using it like some sort of radar any time soon but he could use it to judge the amount of power a person had. The boy had an amount of raw power equal to his own, and to be honest it terrified Erik to know that his position as the apex predator was being challenged.

Pulling back his small and very subtle aura probe, Erik looked at the teen again. He wore a smile that said, "I'm a pretty boy. Love me girls." He wore a completely black suit with a contrasting white tie. His dress shoes were polished to a shine and Erik was quite sure that if he looked close enough, they could be used as a mirror. The teen could've been mistaken as the birthday girl's boyfriend to most. But to Erik he screamed body guard or hired mercenary.

"May I please have a chocolate sir?" the boy asked politely before Erik quickly and cautiously handed him one of the sweets. Many of the servers would ask questions to some of the guests to give them something to talk about and keep the party half-alive so it didn't descend into that awkward silence that nobody wanted to break for fear of standing out among the crowd. So to keep up a good disguise as a simple server Erik asked a question to the boy, "Would you happen to by Lady Evelyn's boyfriend?"

The boy didn't lose his smile but replied with, "No, no, no, no. I couldn't be her boyfriend. I'm simply a guard, I was sent her from the police for to act as a guard for the party. My name's Ray, short for Raymond." He held out his hand and Erik shook hands with him balancing the tray on one hand without allowing it to tip over, "My name's John." All part of the cover story.

Then Ray started talking and he wouldn't shut up, so Erik ended up learning about the new cop that happened to be insanely powerful. More than a regular Poke-morph, it was to much for a regular but he lacked the experience that Erik had with his power. Erik learned that Ray was born in the Hoenn region and moved to the city to find a job and ended up with the police force where he became a full time cop. He didn't ride around giving people a ticket, he was the guy that would either go under cover in schools to scout for potential underage drug dealers and drug users or he was the one to chase down the criminal after the robbery happened. It Ray told Erik about the latest robbery and killing and how the police believe that Nightmare, one of the biggest terrorists in the city was back after a ten month disappearance.

He told him about the killing that had happened, how one of the victims was found with broken arms and a broken neck and another was just a broken neck. He also told Erik about the last victim who was in a mental hospital trying to recover from horrid nightmares that usually ended with the victim waking and screaming until his throat was raw or the doctor came in and drugged him again.

Erik pretended this was all new information to him and he hadn't heard about the killings and the robbery but had heard about Nightmare the strange being that many detectives were still trying to figure out the extent of his or her power. Erik also learned that the authorities believed him to be some sort of dark Poke-morph that had made a living stealing evolution stones in a different region before he came to city to steal from it's mass of wealth. This theory was rejected when they went over the criminal records from other regions and didn't find anything like the terrorist known as Nightmare.

This was excellent, Erik had the authorities running in circles while he could do what he pleased. But being able to do just about anything didn't mean he could do it without caution. Erik didn't get this far in life without being caught by being careless, it was through careful planning and cautious, well thought actions that got him his title, fortune, and fame.

The entire party stopped when the lights went out and a single beam of light shined on the person standing on the top of the stairs at the opposite of the party hall. The girl there was around seventeen years of age, had long black hair and stunning blue eyes. The simple dress that she wore was a golden and silver color only increased her simple beauty. Ray stood up straight, removing the very, very slight slouch in his posture forcing his spine to be completely ridged and Erik excused himself from the presence of the strange police man.

The girl gracefully made her way down the steps and as she did the high class individuals cleared away from the buffet at the edges and partnered up preparing for a dance with one another. Mainly the pairs consisted of husband and wife or trainer and their Pokémon which led to some interesting pairs, but in the case of Miss Rivel she found a dance partner in one of the burly guards hanging at the edge of the room. A smile never touched that man's face and Erik found himself silently wishing the man luck.

Erik set his tray down on one of the tables, there wasn't many chocolates left any ways and he lined up along with the rest of the servers now he just needed to wait for the distraction that Aurora would be providing. Normally her distractions consisted of home made grenades that exploded with confetti and pink smoke. It wasn't very practical but it worked and that's what Aurora liked and Erik really didn't care as long as she did her job. And it reminded Erik of Logan who was supposed to be in the system currently waiting to open doors and disable the security system. Logan was probably in place already, because the man was a hacking genius even when wasn't diving into the system using his power. Logan claimed that he could code on the fly, allowing him to adapt to any fire wall any system or defense virus could throw at him. And when he did a full dive, Logan said that he could completely cross air-gapped systems.

Logan did an explanation on what air gapped systems were, and Erik recalled something along the lines of they were systems that were independent of the internet which just about everything was connected too. Basically it was like how space was in between planets, the systems were planets and the space was the air gap.

But Erik shook the thought out of his head and focused on waiting for the distraction which came sooner than he thought. The distraction was helicopters, two of them in fact but what Erik wasn't expecting was for twenty men and three Pokémon to come from the helicopters all armed in assault rifles, military Kevlar, and the three Pokémon that were with them were armed similarly. The ensuing battle between the intruders and the guards was a very quick one, with the guards meant to take out one or two robbers and not an entire assault squad. Many of the guards and a few of the guests were shot and killed, but nobody was sad to see Miss Rivel go out with thirty bullets to her incredibly large stomach.

The lead Pokémon was a Lucario who with the aid of a psychic Pokémon that Erik didn't quite get a good look at, was blocking the bullets fired at them but allowing theirs to pass through with no difficulty. The distraction that Erik was expecting happened a little late but eventually smoke grenades hopped over what was left of the damaged windows and pink smoke quickly filled the room.

The only guard that was left standing was Ray who was putting up a brilliant fight dodging bullets left and right while the guests fled to the side of the room hiding under the tables to avoid being hit with a stray bullet. Erik however evacuated with the rest of the servers into the kitchen and began trying to barricade the door with boxes of food. Erik didn't answer any of the questions that the cooks had but simply made his way to the bathroom on the other side of the kitchen. This was when the true mission would begin, when he entered the vents in the disguise of Nightmare.

**Alright! I hoped that everybody enjoyed Chapter Three! It's not as long as I would've like but it's a start to making my chapters longer so there's more to enjoy. But I promised a small report over a couple topics and here they are! **

**Report #1**

**Confidentiality- Common Knowledge**

**Topic- Connection between evolution stones and Poke-morphs**

**Description-It is common knowledge that Poke-morphs make up about 5% of the population in the city, and it is also common knowledge that a Poke-morph can be obtained between cross breeding between humans and Pokémon. Studies have also shown that through training, Poke-morphs are able to evolve their Pokémon side in order to rise from the bottom of the Poke-morph pyramid of power. Many questions have been asked about how a Poke-morph is able to gain more power other than through training because it is well known that training can only bring one so far. The question was answered by Regalia when they did some testing and found that Poke-morphs can grow in power through the use of evolution stones. Scientists are still experimenting but they believe that Poke-morphs use evolutions stones just like Pokémon to increase their strength. But if a Machamp Poke-morph was to use a evolution stone, instead of evolving the Pokémon side, they would go through something known as "Pseudo-evolution" which has been dubbed a "Level Up" by the public. **

**This "Level Up" is possible by the human side interacting with the evolution stone as well as the Pokémon side, normally as the Pokémon side reached the final evolution it is at the peak of it's power, but adding an extra evolution stone the human side of the Poke-morph excepts the power of the evolution stone which is then, through unknown means transferred over to the Pokémon side . Many explain it as, adding more to the mountain that you are already at the top of. Another way of explaining it is the Pyramid of Power. Many Poke-morphs are on the bottom of the pyramid and can advance up step by step through training but when introduced to an Evolution stone they can take several steps at once with each evolution stone that the human side absorbs and then transfers. **

**Humans are not able to accept the power of an Evolution stone because they do not possess the ability to transfer it because they do not have a Pokémon side to them. **

_**And now for the crash report **_

_**Number of Crashes #4**_

_**Amount of words lost-Over two thousand words lost and retyped. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I don't know how many of the reading community was waiting for this chapter to come out after I ended on a cliff hanger but I hope it was more than my traffic stats said had read Chapter Three because last time I checked it, only five people had read Chapter Three. I hope that you enjoy this Chapter and if you have suggestions for possible missions in the future then please tell me! But no Romance! I will not have any of it because I really don't get how the opposite gender works and I've never really been interesting in Romance any ways. But I do have plans for the next Mission so I will only be implementing ideas from other people when I get finished with it. Just as a note, my other missions will be longer and have more chapters to them this is the first one and I'm lightly treading on the foundation of how the public will receive this story. I don't know if anybody likes this story except for three people, so I don't know if it just fits their personal tastes or the majority of the public doesn't like this. I only have one real review, the other is a flame from a guy that can only see the bad things in a story such as a few grammar mistakes. **

**I mean come on, who really cares if I capitalize a Pokémon's name such a Lucario, or Gallade? I certainly don't care and I'd like to argue that a name like Lucario is the Pokémon's name until somebody comes along, catches the Pokémon, and gives him a nickname. I don't get why I seem to be the only one who has that point of view *shrugs* I don't care because I didn't even read half of his flame it's probably the exact same thing that he said in my first story. **

**But enough of my ranting about the strange habits of other authors on the cite, on with the action part of the mission. I'd also like to point out the reviewer known as Farla is an absolute grammar Nazi which leads me to believe that he might be either a strict English teacher at some poor high-school or he slept with a dictionary instead of a plush animal at night when he was little. **

**I'd also like to point out that the reviewer known as TGR83 knows what constructive criticism is, he made a few points about the first chapter and then he told me what he likes about my story. His head isn't screwed on as tight as Farla's but it's on tight enough to be smart with his words instead of just plain insulting. Those kinds of reviews are the ones that make great authors on the site lose faith in their writing skills and eventually they stop posting because they lose the will to write completely and the people who do that to authors should really get a life and loosen up a bit. **

**Because why should you go through with life if you can't have fun, make friends, celebrate, or have a good time when you go through the short time you have on this planet because look at the fact. Us humans, we only live for an average of fifty to sixty years, a century at the most so why not make the most out of it while you're here?**

**I also hope that you all found the little report in the last chapter to be a bit helpful, it was on of the questions that TGR83 had and I hope I answered a bit of all you're questions. If you have more questions, tell me! I can't enter the computer like Logan can (Although think of how awesome that would be if I could)**

**OKAY I'm done ranting about everything! On to the story for real this time!**

**Chapter Four**

Erik made his way around the bodies of the chefs and into the kitchen bathroom which would be the place where he stored his mask, jacket, and a new pair of pants that would be a little less restrictive. The restroom held three stalls and several urinals all of which were cleaned to a shine by the janitors, because at Regalia they didn't accept anything less than perfection. So of course why wouldn't the perfect employees get to wash their hands in a perfectly clean restroom?

Erik locked the door behind himself, so nobody could enter behind him. He needed extreme privacy when he was going into the reverse world because the transition between worlds did let off some light and sound and so anybody outside the door trying to use the throne would be able to hear what was going on and become suspicious. Walking into the bathroom stall at the back he stood in the corner of the place where the baby diaper change station was located. It was at this time that he concentrated on moving through dimensions, it took very little energy to do so but how would he explain the feeling that dimensional warp caused.

The best he could do was it was like being condensed into the size of a coin before he was flushed down a very large drain which occasionally made him dizzy but that was the worst of it. On the other side it would feel like somebody stabbed him before he was pumped with air until he was his original size, it was completely painless of course but the sensation was nonetheless strange. The first time that he had actually gone to the reverse world he'd thrown up, but the more he did it the less the side effects actually affected him. His clothes were on the ground in the reverse world, on a very small floating island in the void. There wasn't many floating islands or random buildings in this section of the reverse world but give it a few hours and some of the tallest and biggest islands and buildings could be hovering around his small solitary island.

Then came the process of changing without moving an inch, a more difficult process than you'd expect. But Erik managed to get into his jacket and less restrictive black jeans which were looser than the dress pants had been but they weren't overly baggy to the point of being distracting during the mission. He brandished the weapons that he would be using for the mission, daggers about six of them in total. he could throw every one of them with expert precision and they were all serrated so if he happened to stab anybody it would do more damage when he pulled it out of them instead of going in.

Two of the knives were colored differently than the rest, instead of being made from a strong black steel, they were made from stone and they were slightly green in color. In fact the stone daggers were made from a special type of stone, Ever-stone. Ever stone if Erik recalled correctly was a stone that prevented Pokémon evolution as long as the Pokémon was wearing it on a necklace or a bracelet. With Poke-morphs it worked a bit differently, instead of powering them up and giving the Poke-morphs a step up on the pyramid of power, it forced them to take a few steps down temporarily usually it weakened them for about a few days, a few hours for the more powerful ones. It only needed to scratch the skin of any Poke-morph and it would weaken them severely.

Putting on his mask, the one with the nightmare monster design on it, Erik absentmindedly though of how Ray was faring against all those mercenaries in the military get up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Time: Right after Erik headed into the kitchen

Ray stood valiantly in front of Evelyn, the daughter of Mr. Regalia himself holding a stun gun and a real gun in the other that he had quickly scavenged off of one of the dead guards, their blood was slowly staining the blue carpet crimson. It was a gruesome scene and many of the party guests were afraid to come out from underneath the table I fear of ending up like the guards a Miss Rivel.

All the guns were trained on Ray who was acting like a meat shield for the girl behind him.

_**Kill the boy, we don't need him. But don't kill the girl we need her alive. **_The Lucario waved his paw before turning his nose away as if he wasn't prepared to see the boy get filled up with holes from the bullets about to be sent his way. Before the men could squeeze the triggers and kill the boy, the dead guards rose from the ground and took another round for both of them. The dead guards were hit with hundreds of bullets from the assault team and they did a morbid dance as the bullets hit their bodies. The dead guards fell to the ground, sparks falling around them and even more blood oozing out of the new holes.

"Oh dear, Electrolyte blood isn't easy to replace. And it's staining the carpet, what am I to do?" Mr. Regalia said shaking his head as if he was actually worried about the carpet more than he was worried about his daughter who was in danger of being kidnapped, "Mr. Ray please take my daughter away from here, I will take care of these intruders. I think that the twentieth floor will have to do, so take her there, anywhere on the floor by the way. I think that we have the employee break room there, as well as a couple labs, so feel free to raid the fridges because I happen to know the janitors do. I have wanted an opportunity to test some of my new toys and this seems like the perfect time." Mr. Regalia started to ramble on moving his hand in circles to get his point across

Ray nodded and grabbed the girl by the wrist dropping the stun gun in favor of something that would have some real stopping power. He rammed his shoulder into a door and exited into the hallway leading the confused girl away from the party hall. Ray actually felt sorry for her, and he tried to remember that after this he would try and buy her something with his own paycheck. But he wasn't as sorry as his father was, who reminded himself that he would finally allow his daughter to go to a public school but he would be stealing Ray away from the police to act as a personal body guard. It was well within his power to manipulate the school to get the two teenagers into the same classes. Yes, he did trust the teenage cop with his daughter, after all Regalia had manipulated his training even before he came under the city's service, all in order to have the perfect soldier to protect his daughter. Ray was a very special thing after all, and it took all he had to keep his scientists from doing something stupid like abducting the cop in his sleep and cutting him open.

"Now boys, time to get down to business." The look in Mr. Regalia's eyes wasn't calm anymore, but a insane look like he was analyzing each one of the men. In fact he was wondering how each of their brains would react to a new body consisting of a robotic frame. Snapping his fingers, Mr. Regalia ran his hand through his hair making it defy gravity even more that it already was with the same spikes.

The hiss of hydraulic pistons was heard and hidden doors in the walls opened allowing for several Pokémon to walk through. But there was something wrong about the ten Houndoom that entered the room behind the men. Was it the way that their walk was robotic, or the fact that every time they move the sound of gears grinding against each other was heard? Or was it the fact that the Pokémon's eyes were glowing a eerie green? Or was it the fact that instead of normal coloring, the Pokémon were a metallic chrome and you could see visible bolts and individual plates holding the robot together.

"Meet Experiment 3011. Say hi my pretties." It was pretty much clear that the man who owned the most powerful company in the city was insane. But they did as they were told and instead of saying hi, the Houndoom opened their mouth and breathed small bursts of fire as if to say, "Welcome to hell." If the men were intimidated by the robot Houndoom created by Mr. Regalia, they were certainly intimidated with the carpet caught on fire and the robots opened their mouths again and extinguished the fire. But these men were hardened by battle and not a single one of them had been chosen for this mission of the raid on Regalia's main tower because they were cowards. Each of them had proven their worth to their leader, who happened to be the trainer of the Lucario, over and over again. Most of them had actually severed in the military before, protecting the region and the city from terrorists and other regions trying to forcefully take over the small region by force. That was until they did something that gave them a dishonorable discharge and their leader took them in.

So they did what they were trained to do in that situation, they started shooting at robots. A couple of them started shooting at Regalia himself, which had no effect due to a semi-translucent barrier that was tinted green that suddenly appeared in front of him. The same happened for the robots, and Regalia smiled to himself before taking what appeared to be a green diamond out of a pocket on his suit.

"Well that's good, at least I know the Kinetic shields work. A genius piece of invention made by one of my newest scientists. He's fascinated with physics and the such and he's made some advancements in shielding against bullets and it works wonderfully, hardly any energy requirement." Mr. Regalia went on as if he were showing and invention to a friend or a colleague, "We've got some of the scientist working on another shield to copy this one but only to block energy attacks and slow moving things like punches. That's it's weakness, it doesn't work against the slow moving things and like I said energy attacks seem to rip right through it. But rest assured that the man who made this shield and the man who integrated it into the robots were given very generous raises."

Mr. Regalia nodded and smiled smugly, pinching his chin between his index finger and his thumb, "But I think that you've overstayed your welcome, my pretties please escort these men to their graves." A sadistic smile found it's way onto his face, and he was really upset that he wasn't wearing a lab coat it would've made the mad scientist quite nicely. The robots attacked and some of the men through their weapons down in favor of knives or the Poke-morphs on the assault team prepared some sort of energy attack be it gyro-ball or thunder bolt.

"Time to die." Mr. Regalia whispered before turning around, choosing not to view the carnage that he was sure to come and he prepared to block out the terrorized screams of men dying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erik grunted as he shoved the knife in the side of the vent again and again, not being very silent at all. He was going up a vertical shaft and it was amazing that the thin metal that the edges of the vent were made out of weren't giving way to the combination of the razor edge of the knife and his weight. He wasn't as strong as he was before he left which would have to be remedied with several extreme workouts in a private gym that Erik had a membership to under the false name of John.

This should've been no problem and he shouldn't have had problems ascending to the floor that he needed to go to.

"Come on you've only got a few more floors to go through and then you've made it to the twentieth floor, from my calculations you're about half way there. We're going to need to get out the clock and see how many hours of vertical push ups you can do. You're record last time was ten hours." Logan said through a transceiver that was now placed in his ear.

Vertical push ups were Erik's way of stamina exercising, instead of normal push ups he would do a hand stand hand do push ups like that pushing his entire body up and down with no other support than that of his hands. Sometimes he would mix it up and balance himself on a chair that was on two legs and do vertical push ups that way. Some times it would be with one hand and some times it would be blindfolded, you'd be surprised and how impairing your vision impairs your ability to work out.

"Screw this, I'm taking the stairs." Erik said before taking a side vent that wasn't apart of the vertical shaft that had been traveling along. This is where he cut his way through the vent with surprising difficulty, the vents were obviously not made out of normal aluminum or tin. It was a very wealthy company, they could've made the vents out of thin sheets of steel or something that was equally as durable. Pushing his way out of the vent, Erik also pushed himself out of the ceiling and onto the carpeted floor that seemed to make up the place.

"You're on the seventeenth floor, stairs down the hall to the left go all the way up until you reach twenty." Logan informed in his ear, doing his part in the mission. Wasn't there also something about sniper support as well? Logan was pretty accurate with a specific sniper rifle. But Erik cleared his thoughts and focused on the mission as he sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time moving a pace similar to one that should've been seen by a sprinter on the track. Under a minute and he was at the twentieth floor of the building, which should've been the proper floor that the target item was stored on.

Opening the stairwell door, Erik held up a dagger in one hand and opened the door with the other sticking as close as he could to the door as if it would help him blend in with the wall. The white pristine door didn't match well with his completely black outfit that he had on at that moment. On the twentieth floor, the floor was made of alternating white and grey tiles like a checkerboard and the walls were not white and instead made out of bricks you'd expect to see in a school hallway.

"Go down the hall way on you're right and the room that you should need to go is in the second lab on your right." Logan quietly gave him the instructions to get to the stone that the client wanted and Erik was off, totally giving up stealth for speed at this point and he was a blur as he made his way down the hall way.

Nothing was going to stop him from getting the stone until a bullet ricocheted off of the large brick wall to his left, it missed him but he was hit softly by some of the shrapnel, it didn't even pierce his clothing.

"Stop right there, Nightmare. I didn't really expect to see you here, but now that we're all alone I can take you down by myself." It was Ray's voice that sounded behind him. Erik turned around and he faced the cop who was fearlessly holding a small caliber hand gun which was aimed masterfully at Erik's neck, not between the eyes.

Aiming between the eyes was really a bad thing to aim for, because right between the eyes was probably the thickest part of the skull and the bullet of the small gun would make a wound big enough to be fatal. So the soft tissue of the throat was better to aim at, if a bullet struck there even a slow moving bullet would be fatal if it broke the trachea. If Erik allowed himself to be hit there, he'd be dead in in minutes if not seconds.

"But it seems we're not alone, good evening Miss Evelyn." Erik said softly, just loud enough for both of them to hear him. He bowed just to be polite and Ray's gun was trained on his neck the entire time," But you see that I'm in a hurry so I apologize that I must be going now. I wish I could stay and entertain you for a bit." Erik dodged the bullet by a bit that was fired at his neck.

Ray impatiently fired the rest of the magazine at Erik's direction, and Erik quickly immersed himself in the persona of Nightmare. Nightmare quickly zipped side to side, as if dancing and dodging the bullets at the same time. Ray pulled a baton as if out of nowhere, and rushed forward to attack Nightmare with it expertly using its weight and length to his advantage over the knives short range. But Nightmare had two of them, and he aimed for the killing blow with the knife in his other. Ray knocked the knife away with the empty gun and attempted to strike Nightmare on the back of the head seeing as he was a bit lower in stance than Ray was. Nightmare responded with a flip, the gun trailing his head all the way down until his head way about at the floor. Nightmare then brought his body up completing the flip in place striking out with his foot and connecting with Ray's chin a bit. Ray stumbled back as Nightmare ruthlessly attacked him with the two knives, trying to hit his throat, elbows, knees, wrists, any where there was a major artery or vein.

Ray was forced on the defensive and began slowly loosing ground, his feet sliding backwards on the tiled floor as he slowly reached the stairwell door. Nightmare jumped back as Ray struck back with his baton, forcing Nightmare on the defensive as he began to make a comeback with deadly combos with the but of his empty gun and baton. Nightmare gritted his teeth underneath the masked and pressed on, making his strikes against the cop faster, harder, faster harder. He started lashing back between attacks, turning the duel between the two around again and he decided to end it.

Suddenly grabbing Ray by the shoulders, Nightmare hauled both of them out of the window the glass shattering and both of them tumbling to the earth below. But not before he shoved both his knives in the window sill, with two almost invisible but impossibly strong threads to them. Ray was surprised by the action and dropped the gun and baton flailing in his attempt to attack Nightmare who let go of Ray and let him plummet to the ground as he moved in such a way to swing around using his momentum to swing using the strings attached to the knives imbedded in the sill. When he made his way back up to the twentieth floor, he found himself looking at Evelyn who was looking at Ray falling down.

Moving to reclaim his knives, Nightmare was the only one who wasn't forced to cover his eyes with a bright flash of light. It lit up the city, brighter than it already was. Reclaiming his knives, Nightmare shoved Evelyn out of the way and through himself backwards to avoid the gigantic green hand that burst through the wall with gleaming white claws and thin stick like fingers three of them to be exact. Nightmare looked out the hole of the wall and stared at the form that Ray took, the form of the legendary sky Pokémon, Rayquaza.

This was the unrivaled power hidden underneath Ray's skin, the power of the legendary.

"So you're one of the fifty four?" Nightmare whispered before launching himself out of the building like a rocket, to meet the claw coming for him again, "Let's see how you match up against the Nightmare."

**Okay! How was that? Longest and most action packed chapter as of yet and I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Down below will be a report on what ever topic that I decide is necessary.**

**File #2**

**Confidentiality-Top Secret**

**Topic-Ray **

**Ray Hellion is a teenager seventeen years of age and notable features include that he is rather tall for his age, he is thin but a strong as he needs to be a body-guard and a police man. Ray is an expert in most fire arms, cooking, and he is very manageable with money. Intended to be the personal body guard of Evelyn. But the most notable feature about Ray is that he is a Poke-morph, and not just a normal one. Ray is the Rayquaza Poke-morph, and he hold great power. Testing with Ray has shown this, in his human form Ray can harness some of his Pokémon's side power and increase physical attributes such as speed, strength, and power. His accuracy has also been shown to improve when he is harnessing his power, and a good indicator that he is harnessing this power is that his eyes glow gold. In his Pokémon form, Ray has the resistances of the legendary Pokémon itself and all it's power as well as his normal thought process allowing for him to come up with strategies in battle and not just be consumed by the rage that the original Rayquaza has. But in his mixed for, his most powerful form as shown he is capable of firing off Hyper beams at a very high rate of fire.**

**This makes it so that Ray's power in the Poke-morph power pyramid is very high, higher than what normal Poke-morphs can obtain. The police force hope to harness Ray's power in order to bring down the infamous terrorist Nightmare who however unlikely has though to be a legendary Poke-morph as well. Although this is unlikely because like their legendary counter parts, legendary Poke-morphs have been shown to have a knack for keeping the peace of the region they inhabit. **


End file.
